The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for handling misdirected input data during multi-partitioned real-time analytics.
“Big Data” is an all-encompassing term for any collection of data sets so large and complex that it becomes difficult to process using traditional data processing applications. The challenges include analysis, capture, curation, search, sharing, storage, transfer, visualization, and privacy violations. The trend to larger data sets is due to the additional information derivable from analysis of a single large set of related data, as compared to separate smaller sets with the same total amount of data, allowing correlations to be found to spot business trends, prevent diseases, combat crime, and so on.
Information management (IM) is the collection and management of information from one or more sources and the distribution of that information to one or more audiences. This sometimes involves those who have a stake in, or a right to, that information. Management means the organization of and control over the planning, structure, processing, evaluating, and reporting of information activities in order to meet client objectives and to enable corporate functions in the delivery of information.